Zutto
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: Shippuuden :::: ONESHOT :::: HinaSasu LEMON! You've been warned!


**A/N: Gaaaah! Must wash yaoi image of Neji and Sasuke out of head! -beats self senseless- T.T Get it out! Get it out!**

* * *

"A-ah... Sa-Sasuke-kun! _Wa-watashi n-no han- hanten(1)!_" Hinata half-gasped, half-whined when she heard the sudden rip of fabric. She felt her cheeks grow ruddier than ever, heat flooding into her, assaulting her senses in the most pleasurable way she had previously never felt or even imagined.

"I can always get you another one, _koishii(2)_..." He murmured huskily into her ear, his hot breath fanning her skin, causing it to tingle in delight. At last, he managed to undress the maiden beneath him with the assistance of a kunai (conveniently placed on the side-table nearby).

He leaned forward, so that his hard form pressed fully against her softer one. Her heart leapt when she felt the hard bulge of his manhood pressing against her thigh.

And yet, Hinata found it shameful, how strongly she was drawn to him. Just by looking into his eyes, she acknowledged the boldness of his glance, his tantalizing smile. Combined with his blatant sexual magnetism, he managed to scatter her wits and weaken her limbs. Plus, having a naked Sasuke pressing her against the wall was more than enough to make her brain go numb.

When he pulled her against him, arms possessively wrapped around her waist, a frisson of fiery sensation sparked from the surface of his skin throughout her flesh. When he trailed his fingers deliberately over the arch of her back in a taunting caress, Hinata's senses skittered wildly. Again, he spoke in her ear, "_Kimi no koto bakkari kangaeteta(3)_..." Moving slightly, Sasuke wedged his knee between her thighs.

Suddenly, a flaring arc of awareness shot through her. She shut her eyes, her fingers curling slowly into fists as she struggled to breathe evenly, but could feel moisture gathering in her most secret feminine places.

He moved again, pressing the sinewed flesh of his thigh slowly against her in a rhythmic fashion; Hinata's breath fled at the primitive sensations he aroused in her, and a shuddered breath escaped her lips. Subconsciously, she rose her hands to grip his shoulders.

He interpreted this as an invitation to proceed; a rare smile (or maybe a smirk) formed on Sasuke's lips. Although, the room only kept dimly lit by the moon, Hinata could see none of this. His hands slid to grip beneath her buttocks, and he lifted her onto his thigh.

This _alone _had more than enough impact to send sharp and riveting pleasure in her dampened secret folds. The warm moisture he felt on his skin, escaping her nether-lips made him strife to keep control. He kept in mind that she was still a virgin, and the coming situation would probably be the most impacting of her life.

Hinata made a final murmur of protest, as if she was trying to escape the effects of his spell, but he pulled her body totally flush to his, pressing her perky breasts against the hard, unyielding wall of his chest. Then, settling his hands at her hips, Sasuke began to undulate her slowly.

"Move against me," he commanded, showing her how.

Hinata squeezed her pale, lavender orbs shut and obeyed. Instantly uncontrollable desire flared through her body, tightening her nipples and kindling a fierce ache between her thighs. In a helpless gesture, she wound her arms around his neck and moved her pelvis against him, as instructed, with heavy need. Sheer instinct swept away her inexperience, driving her, guiding her.

Sasuke nurtured her excitement, rocking her, arousing her, rubbing her swollen and wet clitoris against his muscled thigh until her skin burned with fever.

The speed of her breath turned frantic. Her hips bucked, but he held her in place mercilessly, letting her twist and strain against him. Up until now, Hinata was unable to suppress the moans threatening to rip from her throat. The pleasure built unbearably; the heat became excruciating. Now her breaths came in ragged gasps, she dug her fingernails into his shoulders as intense pulsations began in the depths of her core.

However, she was still shocked by the explosion that racked her body. The hot burst of sensation made her jolt and arch in his arms, while her low moan became a cry.

"Shh," he murmured. Realizing the ineffectiveness of his command, Sasuke covered her lips with her own to quiet her. What if somebody caught them?

But Hinata couldn't remain quiet. Her whole body coiled around him, spasming with the wrenching pleasure, her thighs desperately clenching around his, all her senses burst as searing brightness enveloped her mind and body.

As the shattering sensation fled gradually, Hinata sagged against him, burying her hot face in his shoulder. Her insides turned into mush as she felt Sasuke's lips pressing against her hair, calming her violent trembling. It was amazing; Uchiha Sasuke's ability to make her feel different sensations at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun, _o-onegai_..._ onegai_..." She whispered pleadingly into his ear, then withdrew slightly to gaze into his eyes.

But he wasn't finished with his sensual foreplay. He set her onto her feet, careful to support her due to her trembling legs. Bending his head, Sasuke feathered kisses along her jaw and lower, along the column of her neck. His warm lips sent a sweep of sensation surging over her skin. Then his tongue caressed the jumping pulse in the hollow of her throat, while his fingertips rose to her abdomen and skimmed the underside of her full breasts. Unable to resist her, his hands cupped the swells, the coaxing of his thumbs causing the sensitive tips to engorge painfully under the teasing touch. Not long after, his mouth took part in the nurturing, grazing her breasts with arousing caresses.

There it was again. The urgent longing. It gathered in the deepest pit of her stomach, forming in her loins. When his lips closed over one peaked nipple, shuddering heat infiltrated her veins. Hinata arched against him, shutting her eyes at the glorious spasm shooting down to her loins. Flaming desire churned inside her, awakening a wonderful aching weakness that pulsed in her nether parts.

Still suckling her nipple, Sasuke reached down, his hand brushing to find the sweet warmth of moisture between her thighs. He touched the wet cleft, his thumb gliding over the folds of soft flesh, parting them, stroking rhythmically.

Again, Hinata gasped aloud. She wanted more, she _needed _more.

Her eager response brought Sasuke to take her mouth again, his kiss turning hot and hungry. She was trembling again, and became forgetful of how to breathe as her skin burned.

When he slipped a knowing finger into her, the moan of pleasure coming from her was hoarse and raw.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, feeling her inner walls contract tightly around his probing finger. He pulled in a deep breath, almost shuddering. The reins he had over his primal desires were becoming undone, so he paused, withdrew. But her trembling movements continued to affect him heavily, to the point of no-going-back. Unable to control himself any longer, he lifted her and pulled her roughly against his naked erection.

Hinata's knees nearly buckled at the delicious pressure. But he was bracing her, lifting her up and pulling her legs around his hips while his kiss slanted down fiercely over her mouth again, devouring her sweetness.

The bulge of his proud member throbbed against the soft yielding of her loins as his tongue thrust into her mouth, plunging, just as she knew his flesh would do. Hinata's heart pounded as she tensed with fear of the unknown. The throbbing maleness of Sasuke pulsating against her felt alien and ...enormous.

"Are you sure about this, Hinata?" Sasuke managed to muster his strength, to regain some control. He didn't want to hurt her.

"_H-hai_..." She responded meekly and longingly.

Despite her fear, she terribly needed him to appease the relentless, yearning ache inside her. She needed him _deep _inside her. Hinata whimpered when Sasuke began to ease the silken head of his shaft into her seeping flesh. Giving herself up to the bliss his sensual assault promised, she shut her eyes tight.

Frenzied need surged through him; it was the need to plunge himself deep inside his beloved Hyuuga, to feel her wet heat close around him. His mouth still plundering hers, he slowly lowered her onto his engorged length, careful not to cause his _hime(4) _much pain.

Hinata whimpered at his penetration, gentle tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt her membrane of virginity tear. She was panting softly, while her body strove to accept the fullness of him.

Not fully sheathed, Sasuke struggled to keep himself at bay, giving her time to adjust while he kissed away her tears. The sweetness of her tight body was driving him to madness, but somehow he had to find the strength to master himself before he lost all control and hurt her even more. "_Daijoubuka(5)?_" He looked at her, as pain contorted her beautiful features. "...should I stop, Hinata?"

At the latter question, her eyes snapped open. "_Ii- iie!__ Daijoubu(6)!_" Her tightening grip upon his shoulders prodded him to continue. In response, Sasuke nodded, obsidian orbs gazing into tear-filled lavender ones.

He began to move at a slow pace at first, accompanied by her whimpers. Eventually, his movements became urgent and Hinata's whimpers turned into moans when her pain dispersed into pleasure. It was the moans Hinata uttered that was the breaking point for Sasuke. He growled her name as the hunger in his body swelled.

She lost herself to the surging tempo of his body as he thrust into her with a fierce and beautiful savagery. When Hinata peaked, all sanity fled and together they ignited in an explosive passion. Their climax seemed to go on forever. Sasuke shook from the force of her body's response and from his own. When the Hyuuga finally collapsed against him, he wrapped his arms around her and slowly sank onto the futon.

Withdrawing his satisfied manhood out of her, the Uchiha gave a genuine smile at his love, who had now fallen into deep slumber. Just when Hinata thought she'd been claimed by Uchiha Sasuke, it was in truth _he _who'd been captured by her.

Settling beside her, Sasuke wrapped an arm possessively around his _koishii_ and planted a kiss on her forehead. "_Daisuki yo zutto, Hinata-chan(7)._"

* * *

_1. My jacket!_

_2. Love._

_3. I can't stop thinking about you._

_4. Princess._

_5. Are you alright?_

_6. No! I'm alright!_

_7. I'll always love you, Hinata._

* * *

**A/N: -massive nosebleed- x . x Wh-what do you think? -wipes nose- This's also to make up for the Hinata rape fic I made the other day. That was a bit mean of me. v . v And to those who's been asking if I'm going to make a sequel for it, I _might_. Maybe. X3**


End file.
